


Milk

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Hormone therapy, Infertile Omega!Jack, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega!Jack, adoption mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack's breasts are so full that they hurt and make it hard to sleep at night. Chase decides that it's time for an intervention--and by intervention, he means that he's going to empty them himself.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sappuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappuppet/gifts).



> Holy shit FINALLY.
> 
> This guys, is my hundredth fic! And of course...it's male lactation. Supposed to have been, uh. Posted on Mother's Day, but it wasn't due to technical issues. Not that I had it planned for Mother's Day, but I thought it a coincidence! So if you decided to try this fic out and decided that you too like lactation kink, please leave a comment below! I'd really appreciate it ouo
> 
> This fic was written for the lovely sappuppet, who happens to share a lot of common when it comes to what we like to read. So, you know. Male

 

When preparing to adopt an infant, there were quite a few steps that an infertile omega had to go through in order to prepare—most of all, going through hormone therapy to trick the body into thinking that it had recently given birth and needed to produce milk for the baby. And for the most part, Jack was okay with it. What he  _ wasn’t  _ okay with was the  _ pain.  _

The hormone therapy took to him like a duck to water, and that was excellent. His breasts had expanded, and his milk ducts had grown. They’d filled out nicely and leaked milk often enough that he had to wear nursing pads so that it didn’t leak through his shirt. Which, again, was  _ fantastic. _ But now his breasts were also overly sore and full, heavy on his chest even after he pumped for what felt like  _ hours.  _ It hurt bad enough that it was directly affecting his quality of sleep. Better yet, creating the lack thereof. 

“Jack,” Chase’s voice was soft in the darkness of their room; moonlight spilled over and kissed at the carpet, leaving thick squares of milky white in its wake. Jack whimpered and rolled toward Chase, nudging his head beneath his chin, seeking his scent. Chase crooned at him, kissing at the top of his head. “How can I help?” He asked, running calloused fingers down Jack’s back, tracing long-healed over scars.

“I don’t know if you can,” Jack croaked out. Tonight was especially bad; Jack couldn’t get comfortable, and his breasts were too sore to even  _ consider  _ pumping more milk from them. Chase cupped the back of Jack’s head in his hand, stroking his hair absentmindedly. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to whine about it.” 

Chase pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple, featherlight and barely felt. “You are in pain,” He reasoned. “If there was any time to complain about it, it would be now.” Another kiss, albeit more tangible. “I wish there was something I could do for you.” 

The honesty in Chase’s voice had Jack snuggling closer. “I, well,” Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth, and then shook his head. “Never mind.” 

“If I can ease your pain in any way, I’d like too,” Chase told him, softly cupping his face and tilting it upward. Once he’d caught Jack’s eye, he maintained his gaze, never looking away. “If I can help you, please, I beg you to tell me how.” 

Jack’s heart melted at what seemed like an honest plea; he tried to work his throat for a moment, feeling a blush burnish his face red. His ears were next, burning sharply. “I…I’m too sensitive to use the machine, but my breasts are too full for me to sleep,” he began to fidget with his hands. He had no idea how to tell Chase that he wanted him to drink from his breasts—he didn’t know if it would work, but he was willing to try anything to get a full night’s rest.

A curious hand slipped up to brush at Jack’s breast. Jack gasped and then choked on air as Chase’s hand weighed it in his palm. “They’re so heavy,” He murmured. He then leaned forward and kissed Jack’s brow. “Would you like me to empty them for you?” There was a hunger in Chase’s voice that had Jack shrinking against the bed. 

“How did you know that’s what I was going to ask?” Jack muttered, wiggling when a thumb brushed one of his swollen nipples. Chase shrugged, feet shifting against the sheets and rubbing against one another.

“I didn’t. I was simply thinking of ways to remedy the situation,”  _ Liar,  _ Jack thought, though he said nothing aloud. “And I have to admit, I have thought many times of drinking from your breast. When they first began to leak, I desired nothing more than to pin you to the bed and drink my fill.” Jack’s body shuddered at the suggestion and he pressed hard against Chase. He laid a hand over the one cupping his breast. 

“ _ Please, _ ” He begged quietly, finding his eyes growing wet. Chase cooed and clicked, kissing at Jack’s eyes to prevent him from crying. “Please, Chase. Alpha, god, I’m sorry and I know it’s weird but  _ please. _ ” 

Chase quieted him with a kiss to his mouth, slow and sweet. “There’s no need to apologise. And no need to call me alpha,” His words vibrated against Jack’s mouth and he captured the whine that left him. “I will take very good care of you.” He promised, rolling over on top of Jack, straddling him. 

“Thank you,” Jack whispered, turning his head up. Chase dipped his head down, kissing and licking at the exposed flesh. “They told me that my breasts might ache, but they never said it would hurt this bad.” 

“Every person experiences these things differently,” He soothed, inching down Jack’s body and littering it with kisses as he went. 

Jack let out a huff, chest arching against Chase’s mouth. “True, I guess. I…I just didn’t know that…you would be interested in my breasts either,” He mumbled out, turning his face from Chase. 

“I have always been interested in them,” Chase clarified, kissing at the now prominent, dark veins that decorated the breasts in question. “And I’m not sure if it is as common now as it was a thousand years back, but drinking from an omegas breasts when there was excess milk from feeding a pup was something alphas often did.” 

“Really?” Jack asked, shifting under Chase, but only a tad. He winced as Chase now cupped both of his breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. Milk dribbled free, and he rumbled in approval. “Hey, be careful. Those are  _ sore.” _

A soft hush left Chase—and then he was shifting further down, carefully wrapping his lips around one of the swollen nipples. He gave an experimental suck, eyebrow shooting up on his face as he got a mouthful of sweet, mild milk. Jack groaned—it hadn’t fully relieved the pain, but the pressure went down the tiniest of bits. And that was enough to please him.

“Good,” Chase purred, popping off and lapping at the soft stream of white he left behind. “It tastes good.” Jack brought his hands up to cover his face. Chase knocked his arms apart where his elbows blocked his breasts, forcing him to expose his face as well. He kissed at Jack’s chin. “If you feel uncomfortable at any point in time, tell me.” 

Jack nodded, face flushed in embarrassment. “I will.” 

At the affirmation, Chase went back down, taking a nipple back in his mouth. He sucked gently, running his tongue over the enflamed skin to soothe it. Jack was wiggling and whimpering as Chase drank from him—it wasn’t arousing by any means, but the relief was enough that it had him wanting to cry. Chase eagerly lapped at the stream of milk, swallowing and humming the entire time. 

“You’re so good to me,” Jack murmured, running his hands through Chase’s hair. “So good, taking care of me like this.” He closed his eyes, massaging his scalp. “I can’t thank you enough.” Chase rumbled, trailing his free hand down to grip at Jack’s side, pressing his thumb beneath the breast he was feeding from. He massaged the skin there, warm magic blossoming beneath his fingers and radiating through him. 

“What are you up to?” Jack asked, feeling sleep beginning to tug at him, now that the pain was waning. Chase popped off, licking his lips. There was an unfamiliar hunger there that had Jack biting at his bottom lip. 

“I am making sure you will be able to sleep, after this,” Chase replied, turning to the other nipple and pulling his hand away. “I am already looking forward to suckling from you tomorrow evening.”

Jack tugged at his hair and got a growl in response. “You can’t like this that much,” He jested, slipping his hand down to run his thumb along the curve of Chase’s ear. Chase rose an eyebrow in question—his hips rolled down, allowing Jack to feel how hard he was. Jack gasped and then moaned as Chase’s mouth returned to him, this time to the other nipple. 

“You’re hard?” Jack wheezed out in disbelief. He whined as Chase began to rut against him openly now, sucking at his nipple. His mouth was gentle in its ministrations, but vigorous as Chase drank. “Oh my god, you’re  _ hard. _ ” A hand moved to his other side, thumb pressing directly beneath his breast there as well. “You can fuck me if you want, baby,  _ alpha,  _ feel free.” 

“No,” Chase argued, popping off for just a moment. “You need to sleep. I will not fuck you in this state.” He then returned to the business at hand, happily suckling at the nipple once it was back in his mouth. 

Jack whined at the idea of Chase denying himself the pleasure, especially when he was helping Jack so thoroughly—he resigned himself to letting Chase do as he pleased, inwardly promising to prostrate himself for his alpha as soon as he had the energy to do so. Chase was so  _ good.  _ He was a good alpha, and Jack felt so lucky to have him. 

But sleep was stronger than his desire to please him. And it didn’t help that Chase was practicing that weird, voodoo magic of his, easing any fight from him and pressing him into the bed. “I love you,” Jack managed out sleepily, blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake. 

“I love you too,” Chase replied, cleaning the other nipple free of any milk that threatened to drip free. He shifted upward, pressing their bodies together sharply and shoving his face against Jack’s neck. He nuzzled and licked at the mate mark there, hips rocking forward and dragging his covered cock down Jack’s stomach. Jack let out a soft mewl in response. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me?” Jack asked sleepily, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck. “I’ll let you. Even if I fall asleep, I won’t mind. You helped me out big time.”

Chase rumbled out something inaudible, nipping playfully at Jack’s neck. 

“C’mon. I’m giving you permission.” 

“No,” Chase reiterated, wrapping his arms around Jack. “You will sleep. I will be fine—I will not fuck you unless you are awake enough to scream my name.” He kissed at Jack’s neck once again, rolling over onto his side and bringing Jack with him. “If it comes down to it, I will go relieve myself in the bathroom.” 

Jack grunted, nudging at Chase’s face and silently begging him to turn it up. Chase did so, happily purring when he realised it was for a kiss. “You’re such a gentle giant,” Jack teased, kissing him again. “How’d you ever become the prince of darkness, you big softie?”   
“I am soft with you,” Chase corrected, slipping a leg between Jack’s. Jack giggled as he was scented, and he turned his throat up further to let him press kisses there. Chase’s hands wandered over Jack’s torso and hips, rubbing his wrists over the areas in smooth circles. “I am soft with you because I love you—I care not for the other inhabitants of this earth.” 

“How romantic,” Jack murmured out, voice sleepy. He let out a giggle when Chase kissed at his ear. Chase grunted and rolled off of Jack. He pulled him into a hug, snuggling him close and burying his nose in his hair. “You’re romantic.”

“Go to bed, Jack,” Chase rumbled, kissing at his forehead. 

Jack chuckled, pressing closer and trilling up at Chase. He wanted to go to sleep, but he needed Chase to know how thankful he was. He brushed his cheek across Chase’s neck, whining plaintively in the back of his throat. Chase hushed him and clicked his tongue, shifting closer if possible. He was all-but curled around Jack now, holding him close and bathing him in his scent. 

“I love you,” Jack murmured again, closing his eyes. “You’re…you’ve made my life so wonderful, and you continue to do so.” He pressed his cheek firmer against Chase’s throat, scenting him further and chirping happily when Chase cooed at him. “Thank you.” His eyes drooped and he laced his fingers behind Chase’s back. “Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Chase uttered for the second time that evening. “And if you need any help with your…” He paused, but for only a hair breadth of a second. “… _ breasts,  _ please let me know.” 

A soft grunt left Jack. “Thanks babe. It’s appreciated.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Pynk (feat. Grimes) by Janelle Monae
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
